entre deidades imposibles!
by ATro
Summary: el drama y la pasion de una sola mano... draco nunca penso, enamorarse asi...esa rubia vino a cambiar su destino!crossover hp,ccs, y charmed! espero que les guste xD


Bueno, aquí a continuación mi primer fic!  
Es un crossover entre ccs, hp, y charmed...  
Donde el dolor y la pasión... vendrán de la mano,  
Ojala les guste... espero muchos reviews  
Aclaro que los personajes principales no me pertenecen!  
A excepción de los que hallan sido producto de mi imaginación...  
Como nombres y cosas así...

Dejo claro que…  
**Están pensando...**  
Están hablando telepáticamente o es un flash back  
(Acción...)

Ahora... el fic...

Corría por todo el campo tratando de escapar, la querían matar! Ella TENIA que salir de ahí!

No se podía quedar ni un minuto mas! Menos en un lugar donde claramente NO pertenecía…

Corrió por días, no supo cuantos... aguanto hambre... y finalmente desfalleció desmayada,

Lo que ella no supo... hasta años después, fue que alguien, estuvo ahí para salvarla…

Y la había recogido de las calles…

----------------------------------------- 3 años después

-tenemos que matarlo

-si sasha… hay que hacerlo

-tienen el hechizo? Listas?

-"que su alma se consuma,  
en la oscuridad,  
que arda en llamas, que nos deje en paz!"

(Así fue como se desvaneció el demonio… quedando todos los polvos)

-bien, lo logramos-dice sasha

-bueno, ahora limpiemos todo este desorden ... miren que ya va a llegar leo y no quiero ningún desorden… en especial por el ultimo "inconveniente" gracias aquí a flor..

Sasha -no me digas flor! (la mira fríamente) eso es un pasado, que deje atrás hace mucho tiempo, phoebe…

Phoebe – lo que pasa en el pasado, no desaparece realmente… o si?

Ale – ya déjala en paz!

(Ven como de un puertazo, sasha se va y se quedan ellas limpiando)

Phoebe – ella sabe que es por su bien, entre menos le afecte hablarlo,  
mas rápido lo superara! Además, sabemos que hay miles de cosas que nunca nos ha contado…

ale – si pero, sabemos que lo hará cuando este lista, no es nuestro deber obligarla!

------------------------------------------------------------------- en la azotea de la casa

-…. Libérate! (sale un báculo de estrella ) "deseos" trae a kerberos y a Lucy a mi presencia ...  
AHORA!

(Aparecen dos gatos)

Kerberos – díganos ama

Sakura –hablaste con albus?

Lucy – si, lo hicimos, las espera el domingo a eso de las 3 de la tarde, dice que tendrán que trabajar internadas y comportarsen como estudiantes, así los del concilio no sospecharan, y estarán a sus anchas, a, y también menciono algo de visitas, pero no creo que sea un asunto de importancia…

Kerberos – de hecho si, pero... yue dice que vivamos el presente (xD)

Sakura – perfecto, ( no prestándole mucha atención a kero) iré a avisarle a las hermanas, mientras ustedes vallan por yue y yuko, las calles no son seguras hoy en día…

Los dos- si ama

Así fue como ellos se marcharon… y sakura, entro de nuevo a la casa de las halliwell

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ya en la casa…

Sasha- (apareciendo repentinamente (ya saben quien es no?)) hola chicas

Ale – (abrazándola) pensé que te habías enojado en serio, ya iba a ir a la azotea a ver que estabas haciendo

Sasha – kerberos y Lucy trajeron buenas noticias...(ignorandole) el domingo nos esperan en HOGWARTS! Nuestros planes están resultando como lo estábamos esperando, no veo la hora de contarle a leo...

Phoebe – perfecto! Y el concilio no sabe nada aun, lo mejor es no levantar sospechas

Ale – creo que leo viene dentro de un rato, ya saben... (Dice sonrojándose)

Las otras dos – jajá jajá, si ya sabemos, no puedo creerlo, ya casados y con esa pena... quien lo creyera!

Ale- bueno bueno, no hablen de mas ustedes, ya las veré, haber si se consiguen un par de novios …

Phoebe – pues para mi seria perfecto,

Sasha – a mi ni me lo mencionen, que saben que no estoy para juegos, esta profecía es importante, y mas aun si no sabemos a que se refieren! Recuerden que no termine aquí por casualidad! Y que nos hemos estado preparando toda nuestras vidas para esto!

Ale- si hermanita nosotras también te queremos! Pero podrías dejar el pasado a un lado? Lo que importa es el presente, ahora estas con nosotras y estas bien... bueno en lo que cabe, pero se hace lo posible o no?

Phoebe – si, se hace lo posible

(Las tres se abrazan, sin saber que aun de ellas una lagrima le corría por la mejilla y es que habían pasado tantas cosas, y ellas, eran lo único que tenia)

**Flash back**

- ellas son las halliwel sakura,

Sakura – ellas son de quienes me hablaste hocicos? (ceño fruncido, y mirada fría)

Hocicos – si pequeña, recuerdas que no en vano te entrenaste,  
ahora serás una halliwell, tu nombre será sasha, y serás una de las hechiceras, mas poderosas! Ellas te necesitan, tanto como tu a ellas, puesto que sin el poder de las tres, la profecía no podría realizarse, así que Cumplirás con tu destino, de una vez por todas… ahora quita esa cara de fiera, que pensaran que eres un animal!

Sakura – prométeme que nunca mas volveré a ese horrible lugar... y por cierto, no me importa lo que piensen (dijo mirándolas despectivamente)

Ale – ya nos habían explicado sasha, a que nos ateníamos...

Phoebe – ojala seamos muy buenas hermanas (dijo con gotita estilo anime)

Hocicos – jajaja, te lo prometo pequeña, lo que no te prometo, es que acá sea mejor que allá, prométeme tu que te cuidaras, y que cuando nos volvamos a ver…  
me harás sentir orgulloso... y ale, phoebe, ella les hablara cuando este lista, no se preocupen, es una gran persona

**Fin del flash back**

------------------ y así fue como, al pasar de los años se hicieron grandes hermanas, ellas comprendieron la actitud de sakura... digo, sasha, y a pesar de que nunca habían vuelto a ver a "hocicos" peleaban contra demonios y salvaban el mundo desde su nuevo hogar, Londres... donde trabajaban para el concilio,

Terminaron de abrazarse cuando...

Leo – hola chicas! Que hay de cenar…

Lucy, yue, kerberos y yuko, se les unieron mas tarde, así pasaron una noche "sin percances" claro, cada una preparándose para lo que sabían, que iba a venir... pero estaban preparadas... o al menos, eso creian...

"Recuerda que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien…" (Se escucho un susurro de cierto lobito nocturno… en OTRA parte del mundo….)

Fin ¡! xD del primer cap .. ¡Espero que les haya gustado la trama!  
la verdad es que aun faltan muchas cosas por explicar, pero no se preocupen  
que tendremos tiempo suficiente …

Les pido porfa reviews! Me animarían mucho para escribir el siguiente cap! Saber la  
opinión que tienen sobre la trama, haber si, si les parece una buena idea... (Carita de vergüenza... xP)

Bueno sin más que decirles, se despide su escritora

ATro.


End file.
